


Drabble: "Shootin' The Breeze"

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mind-melding is fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: "Shootin' The Breeze"

TOS drabble "Shootin' The Breeze" [PG] (K/S, 1/1)

Title: "Shootin' The Breeze"   
Author: Laura Goodwin  
Series: TOS   
Part: 1/1   
Rating: [PG]   
Codes: K/S  
Summary: Kirk and Spock: just a couple of guys, communicating

================================

 

Kirk and Spock, daily, while telepathically linked, took mental journeys through crystalline realms of mathematical probabilities, or (if Jim was driving) to colorful fantasy worlds overrun with strange creatures. In their imaginations, they could travel through time, or live inside a favorite work of fiction.

Jim was addicted to Spock's unique, fantastically powerful way of communicating. It was more perfectly efficient than mere language, and there was an exhilarating intimacy that came with it. No secrets were possible between them. Jim loved that.

Spock loved it too. He hadn't played like this since he was a child in Amanda's lap.


End file.
